galactic_creaturesfandomcom-20200214-history
Vargoyle
Vargoyle appeared in 2019 TV series called Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Vargoyle is a robotic villain who's an early creation of Scrozzle. He serves as a general to Evox in Power Rangers Beast Morphers. Vargoyle was one of Scrozzle's earliest inventions. The two discovered the Fury Cells, and Vargoyle used them on himself. The Fury Cells made Vargoyle powerful, but also evil, and he turned against Scrozzle, who fled with the last four Fury Cells. Eventually, Vargoyle located Scrozzle in the Cyber Dimension. He was furious to learn that the last four Fury Cells had been lost, and when Scrozzle blamed Blaze and Roxy, Vargoyle threatened to destroy the two avatars. Evox appeared and offered Vargoyle the Beast powers upgrade Scrozzle had been developing in exchange for Vargoyle's service. Vargoyle agreed to the deal, though Blaze and Roxy felt betrayed, since Evox had originally promised one of them the upgrade. Vargoyle teleported to Earth, and while wearing a black hood and cloak for disguise he raided a Morph X warehouse. Devon, Ravi, Zoey, and Steel showed up to stop him. Vargoyle pretended to be weaker than he really was, lulling the Rangers into a false sense of security. When Scrozzle launched a Gigadrone, Devon, Ravi, and Zoey all left to deal with it, leaving Steel to deal with Vargoyle. Once alone with the Silver Ranger, Vargoyle pulled off his disguise and unleashed his full power on Steel, overpowering him, and forcing Steel to de-morph. Nate intervened just in time, and Vargoyle retreated with the Morph-X he'd stolen. Back in the Cyber Dimension, Evox was pleased that Vargoyle had collected so much Morph-X. He rewarded Vargoyle with the Beast powers upgrade. Outraged at being denied the upgrade, Blaze and Roxy decided to team up to get rid of Vargoyle. Vargoyle is a vicious, ruthless warrior who enjoys lulling his enemies into a false sense of security before unleashing his full power on them. He has a short temper and is always looking to start fights, even with other villains. He is attracted to powerful objects, such as the Fury Cells. Powers and Abilities * Super Strength: Even without the Beast powers upgrade, Vargoyle is a very strong robot, being able to knock down Blaze and Roxy with a single punch and was powerful enough to easily defeat the Beast Morphers Silver Ranger one-on-one. * Agility: Vargoyle is a very agile robot, able to dodge or block most of Steel's attacks. * Swordplay: Vargoyle is a masterful swordsman, easily overpowering Steel. * Beast Powers: After gaining the Data Chip upgrade, Vargoyle had access to all of the three core Ranger's Beast Powers which include; ** Cheetah Speed: Vargoyle was able to stream around fast enough to dodge shots from the Beast X Blaster and match Devon in his speed sprint. He is so fast that the only way to defeat him is by predicting where he is going to be as shooting at where he was is futile. *** Wall Climbing: Vargoyle can apparently appear on the ceilings of hallways using his super speed, as shown when fighting Devon in Grid Battleforce. ** Gorilla Strength: Vargoyle is strong enough to catch up and throw back a concrete bench Ravi threw at him. ** Jackrabbit Jumping: Vargoyle can jump as high and as fast as Zoey can. Arsenals * Combat Knife: Vargoyle is armed with a large combat knife. ** Energy Empowerment: Vargoyle can slash his enemies with red energy gathered at the tip of his knife as shown when he charged at Steel. * Laser Pistol: Vargoyle is armed with a laser pistol. * Data Chips: A data chip that requires Morph-X to utilize the Beast Morpher Rangers' Beast Powers. Weakness * Morph X: Vargoyle consumes a lot of Morph X when he uses his stolen Beast Powers, requiring constant Morph-X infusions otherwise they will become useless. The other villain's refusing to give him some is ultimately what led to his destruction. See Also * Danganloid * Vargoyledrone Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Characters Portrayed by Jamie Linehan Category:Live Action Creatures Category:TV Show Creatures Category:Characters Debuting in 2019 Category:Power Rangers Universe